


If We Had A Second Chance  (I Can't Promise I'd Choose You)

by Just_a_Loth_Cat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Cad Bane's Hat, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hate Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan's Guilt Complex, Porn With Plot, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Spoilers for Rako Hardeen arc, jail break, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_Loth_Cat/pseuds/Just_a_Loth_Cat
Summary: Cad Bane hates himself for having liked (okay, more than liked. A lot more than liked) Rako Hardeen, A.K.A. Obi-Wan Kenobi.Obi-Wan can't quite figure out why he feels so guilty for lying to and throwing a known and very dangerous bounty hunter back in prison.





	

Breaking out of prison was abominably easy. It had taken Bane two weeks from entry to exit, and only as he was fleeing the compound on a ship taken from its own landing bay had the alarms been triggered. He dismantled the tracker and entered hyperspace, ship pointed toward one of his favorite hideouts, deep in Hutt space, without more than an obligatory chase from the Clone fuckers. The bounty hunter who had nearly kidnapped the Chancellor of the Republic wasn't even given the highest-security cell, and honestly, he was hurt. 

It was a solid sixteen hours in hyperspace before he had to leave this lane and switch to the next (with four lane switches and a stopover on Ylasia to sell the stolen vehicle and grab new clothes, the Republic bastards would have quite-a-fucking-time tracking him). 

Bane set the ship on autopilot and went to clean up in the sonics. It was by no means a comfortable or relaxing affair, but it did get the prison stink off him. He only had the orange prison garb, but he put it through the sonics as well, and then stepped back into it. It was cold, but dry and no longer stank of body odor and metal. 

There were spare clothes and boots and guns (and hat) at his hideout. He could live with this until he could steal or buy something less flashy when he ditched the stolen ship. 

He grabbed a ration bar and bit in. Somehow, it was still better than prison food.

Bane ate and checked the ship's components for a few minutes. He watched the blur of hyperspace slide by and smirked to himself. No matter how easy the escape, it was always damn good to be free.

On that happy thought, he went to go nap. Nothing better to pass a long trip through hyperspace. 

___

Bane awoke slowly, warm and relaxed for the first time in much too long. 

And hard.

It was a slow pulse in his stomach and hips, and, really, it wasn't like he had anything better to do. Bane slid a hand down his chest, dragging the zipper of his suit with it. He caught his half-hard cock in his hand and gave it a tug. Pleasure burned through him, and he gave an involuntary little moan. 

He twisted long fingers around the head while his other hand caressed his balls. Bane ran his thumb over the tip, catching a drop of precum. His eyes closed and thrusted shamelessly upward into his hand - what was the point of masturbation if you weren't going to give yourself what you wanted? 

The hand cupping his balls wandered down to circle and prod at his ass. He didn't have lube to do the thing properly, but the idea alone was erotic enough to coax another little moan. 

His eyes fell closed and the image of bigger hands, blaster-rough and tattooed, crept into the fantasy. He could almost feel a tongue run up the underside of his cock, fingers twisting and playing with his nipples. The other man's moan as Bane thrust up into his mouth.

"Fuck," Bane hissed.

Hardeen whining and moaning wantonly as he rode Bane, his own dick curved up, hot and heavy. Bane squeezed, imagining Hardeen grinding down against him and gasping, moaning his name. And all at once, it was the Jedi, his face flushed under that red beard and those stupidly blue eyes heavy-laden and blown. 

"Fuck me harder, Force yes. I can take more - give me more!" That cultured voice falling to pieces as Kenobi bucked and moaned.

He came hard - perhaps it had been awhile since he'd had any alone time. Not since, well fuck, the day before that idiotic little kidnapping scheme went south (he had been thinking of Hardeen then, too. Had nearly invited him to join. Had nearly done a lot of things). 

And somehow, weeks later he was still thinking about that lying bastard -

A glance at the chrono showed that he still had nearly two hours before the next hyperspace jump, so he cleaned up again in the sonics, keeping his mind carefully blank. It had been nearly a month since he had seen Hardeen - Kenobi - and it was time to stop thinking about him. Sure, for a hot second they had been in it together; occasionally, prison breaks did that to you. 

Then there had been that fucking box Moralo Eval had cooked up. Nasty stuff. He would have made it out alive, of that there was little doubt, but Hardeen had made it easier. Fuck, Hardeen had saved his ass once or twice.

It was a pain in the ass to worry if someone else was in trouble. 

It wasn't so bad to have someone looking out for him, though.

Fuck it all, they got out alive and there was a moment of weakness when he'd looked at Hardeen and thought -

The ship beeped, informing him it was time to come out of hyperspace. Bane's thoughts were eaten up for a few hours as he navigated the ship between hyperspace lanes, quietly avoiding the Republic station that came over the com asking him for his codes. He was back in hyperspace before they had time to properly track him. It'd be another six hours past the Republic boarders. He'd be spit out in Hutt space and then spend another two days in and out of hyperspace around the Outer Rim before he got to his hideout on Nal Hutta. It was a good way to throw any followers off his tail, not that he seemed to have any. 

\---

"Master Kenobi, apologies for bothering you during your meditation-" 

Obi-Wan snorted. 

"-but I'm afraid we've received some unfortunate news. Cad Bane has escaped. Again."

"I wish I could say I'm surprised. Is this a hint that you want me to go after him, Mace?"

The holo of Master Windu sighed. "We don't have the troops to send you after him, though I wish we did. I just wanted to make sure you were aware. In case he decided he wanted revenge after what happened on Naboo." 

Obi-Wan only hummed quietly. "I'll keep that in mind." 

Mace signed off and Obi-Wan tried to sink back into meditation, only to find himself too distracted for it. Since that disastrous - though ultimately successful - mission, Obi-Wan had been on edge. His stomach was a cocktail of anxiety and guilt whenever the Hardeen affair was brought up (which was constantly), and it sneaked into his meditation and his dreams. 

Feeling guilty that he had lied to Anakin - of course. 

Feeling guilty that he had lied to Ahsoka and Cody and Rex - obviously. 

Even feeling guilty that he'd lied to his men, seeing the way their faces brightened when they'd seen him alive - yes, clearly. 

He'd apologized to all of them for the deception to various effect. He was still apologizing to Anakin. 

They had forgiven him, mostly. But he still felt like sinking into the floor every time Hardeen was mentioned. And then, he thought as he tried to swallow the bile rising in his throat, there was Bane. 

That Obi-Wan felt guilty for lying to a bounty hunter was baffling. Certainly they had been companionable during their prison break and subsequent trials. He had even found himself enjoying exchanging complaints with him about Eval and the other bounty hunters. But honestly, that was as close as they had gotten. They had talked of blasters and armor and gotten fucking drunk one evening just before the heist. 

Obi-Wan was good at controlling himself, even when intoxicated. He hadn't said or done anything too self-incriminating or, Force forbid, forward. He'd learned those lessons decades ago. 

And even if he had made the mistake of growing fond of Bane (and wasn't that a horrifying thought), surely it was a best one-sided and at worst laughable and potentially suicidal. Bane had tried to kill him and his friends on multiple occasions! 

And yet.

Obi-Wan tried to bury himself back in meditation, or at least release the bubble of guilt that twisted his stomach. 

He swallowed. 

Said an old child's meditation mantra.

Swallowed again.

Damn it all, he needed a drink. 

\---

Six bounties in as many weeks kept Bane busy and rich. He kept to cheap, outer rim jobs, dragging idiots kicking and screaming to The Hutts, wealthy merchants, or whoever the fuck was willing to pay. Once he'd even brought back some too-rich idiot's runaway daughter, dumping her in front of her husband-to-be and the legal papers that'd bind them (and more importantly, their property) for life. She was terribly complacent after Bane gunned down her lover.

All in all, a deeply satisfying several weeks. 

Then Hondo Ohnaka called. 

"What do ya want, Ohnaka?"

"It is good to hear from you too, my friend! Glad to see you made your way back out of prison!" Some may have called the pirate's grin infectious. Bane was more inclined to use the term obnoxious. 

"Ya didn't call for pleasantries. The fuck do ya need?"

"Straight to business. This is what I have always liked about you, my friend." Bane growled, but Hondo didn't seem to notice. "I have inside sources that claim there's a shipment of pure, unmarked platinum about to make its way from the inner rim to Jabba. I think it would be rather convenient if it never made it, don't you?"

"That’s a rather temptin' offer. But why would ya share? I know you better than that."

"Ah, well, you'll find that I may have...misplaced my hold on Florrum. It seems Count Dooku is one to hold a grudge. Honestly, do not do business with that man. No sense of decorum!"

"I'm not doin' business with the damn Seps again. The whole war is more trouble than it's worth. You lost most o' yer pirates with Florum, eh?"

"Actually I lost most of them when a couple of crazy Sith attacked a few months back. Then Dooku sacked Florrum. It has been one thing after another! As you can imagine, I could use the income."

"How much backup you offerin', Ohnaka?"

Hondo laughed. "Backup? For the great Cad Bane? None! No, I give you the details and you pay me half. Do what you want with the other half, the ship, the poor souls inside. I don't care!"

Honestly, that Ohnaka was offering half was a minor miracle in and of itself. He was in a tight place, if Bane was any judge. And he could ransom back the ship and the crew if there was anything left of 'em. He looked back at the holo of Ohnaka. 

"Thirty-seventy. I don’t pay that much for information."

"You do when it's worth ten million credits. Each."

Bane sat back and whistled long and low. He couldn't help it. 50,000 credits was his minimum rate. He'd do nearly anything for a triple. 

He could fucking retire on an income like this. Hondo could settle down what was left of his pirates damn comfortably on that. Not that either of them would, but fuck.

To say nothing of the future plots Hondo could pass him if this went well. Honesty among criminals was hard to find, but when you did it was a good run. He and Hardeen could have -

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

No.

"I'm not stupid enough to pass this up. I'm in. Fifty-fifty."

The holo of Ohnaka grinned. 

\---

Obi-Wan wasn't excited to be running a low-key job. He was terribly comfortable with it, though. Twenty million credits in pure fucking platinum was important enough to be guarded by a Jedi. Especially when it was paying for exclusive use of the Hutt hyperspace routes by the Republic. Yes, just a touch important. 

He shifted out the hyperspace lane and began calculating for the next jump.

This was supposed to be rather secret, so it was just him, a small ship, and the platinum.

Oh, and whoever was piloting the rapidly approaching ship behind him. Seems someone was either very unlucky or they had a serious leak. He would deal with this first, and figure out the details later. 

The ship was poised to expect him, so there was almost no chase. Obi-Wan was no Anakin Skywalker and he would do better fighting his attackers off than trying to pilot away. In any case, the other ship was small, and he was unlikely to be outmatched by one or two assailants.  
The alarms blared imminent boarding.

He readied himself for battle, lightsaber alive and hissing in his hands. 

The doors opened. 

Cad Bane stepped onto the ship.

Obi-Wan swallowed. The inexplicable guilt bubbled in his stomach. He swallowed again.

"Bane. What an unexpected pleasure."

Bane, thin as ever and dressed in the coat and hat he had favored before prison, glared at him. "Kenobi. You sure as fuck weren't part of the deal." He sounded - furious? Disgusted? Obi-Wan couldn't pinpoint an exact emotion.

"I'm afraid this is a private flight," Obi-Wan tried for a smirk, and mostly succeeded. "And you are not on the - "

Admittedly, Obi-Wan had not been at his best since the Hardeen affair. Or possibly Umbara? In any case, he was a tired fellow these days, as war was want to make anyone. He was efficient, and he wouldn't trade his saber for a blaster, ever. He was prepared for almost anything: blasters, grenades, inhospitable plant life. 

Apparently Cad Bane charging him and punching him square in the jaw, disarming him simultaneously, and then sending a nasty jab to his stomach was not among the possibilities for which he was ready. 

He went down hard. He was still trying to catch his breath when he was kicked onto his back. He expected a blaster to the face; what he got was fists, sharp, boney knuckles, and strength that he wouldn't have expected from such a slim species. 

Obi-Wan wasn't sure how long he was at Bane's mercy. Every time he tried to move, to shove Bane away, the action was cut off and Bane redoubled his efforts. 

He may have blacked out, briefly.

When Obi-Wan woke, everything hurt, and he was tied down, limbs secured, to a chair. Tied to one of the pilots' chairs that spun but didn't rock and were bolted to the floor. He could just turn his head to see Bane steering the ship. They were jerked into hyperspace as Obi-Wan watched. 

"Honestly," his voice came out a bit rough, and he hoped he hadn't damaged anything permanently, "couldn't you have just taken the money and left me? Getting a bit greedy, aren't we?"

"Shut up, Jedi."

"Oh come now, is that anyway to talk to an old friend?" He regretted the words instantly, and not only because Bane's fist connected with his jaw again. 

"Enough Jedi bullshit. I've had enough 'o yer lies, Hardeen. I sure as fuck don't need to listen to 'em now." Bane barely looked at him.

"I thought you and Hardeen hit it off famously. As I recall you even saved my life once or twice. And it's hardly as if your ilk don't run these sorts of games. Shouldn't you be used to it by now?"

"Is that what you think? That we get into each other's heads, play nice and friendly - maybe save their hide a time or two - and then fuck 'em like you did? We cheat and lie and kill, but we fucking do it to your face. I'll leave the underhanded bullshit to you Jedi." 

"What choice did I have? You were going to kidnap the Chancellor! We needed to counter it!"

"Than double the fuckin' guard! Ya don't send some smooth-talking fucker to worm his way in to yer trust. All o' us were fucking relying on you and you threw us away like we ain't been workin' together for a month."

It would have been wiser to keep his mouth shut. Then again, it also would have been smarter to have just doubled the guard, as Bane suggested.

"I did what I had to do. What do you want, an apology? The great Cad Bane kidnaps me for a fucking apology? Did I hurt your feelings, bounty hunter?"

Bane was suddenly very close, his hot breath ghosting over the open cuts on Obi-Wan’s face. "You fucking threw me in prison."

"As if that held you back," Obi-Wan spat. "As if you ever trusted me - Hardeen - or gave a damn! I saw how much you hated me! Don't pretend I betrayed you, as if - "

Pain erupted in Obi-Wan's cheek.

"Don't finish that, Jedi."

"As if you cared." Obi-Wan spat out some of the blood that had pooled in his mouth. 

\---

"Are ya lyin to yerself or are ya fuckin blind?"

"What exactly does that mean?"

Kenobi looked like a caged animal, bloody and beaten and lashing out. For some sick reason, Bane wanted to touch him.

"I don' save people unless I like 'em or they’re payin' me. You sure as fuck weren't payin."

It hurt to admit. It was almost worth it to see Kenobi's mouth hang slack.

Force, he wanted to kiss that fucker.

The thought snuck in fully formed. Against his will, Bane's eyes dropped to Kenobi's mouth. He hated himself.

There was a long, silent moment as Kenobi processed his words.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Kenobi demanded. 

Bane moved before he had thought the action through. The kiss was awkward and Kenobi made a little gasping noise as his nose bumped uncomfortably against Bane's noseplate. It was practically chaste.

His hat drifted to the floor behind them.

"...Oh," Kenobi whispered. "Oh."

This was a bad idea. Very bad. Possibly his worst.

"Yes 'er no, Kenobi. Enough chit-chat."

There was a long pause and Bane found himself holding his breath. Kenobi's eyes were guarded and Bane was ready to pull-and-run when Kenobi murmured, "Yes."

"Wha-?"

"Yes! I said yes. Kiss me, because I can't exactly come over there, can I?"

Kenobi's lips were soft, and he knew how to use his tongue, licking carefully into Bane's mouth. The chair and the ties were surprisingly conducive to this, and Bane crawled onto Kenobi's lap. He settled himself with a leg on either side of Kenobi's hips and ground down against him. 

The Jedi moaned into their kiss and strained against his binds. Bane ran his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair, using it as a handhold to tug him closer. Kenobi's tongue explored his mouth, and Bane couldn't help but catch it between sharp teeth and bite. The Jedi jumped, gasping and then moaning as Bane ground back down against him. 

"Ya fucking lied ta me. An' then you threw me in prison," Bane hissed in Kenobi's ear, tugging gently at the lobe with his teeth. "I should kill ya fer dat."

He grabbed at Kenobi's crotch, and a little thrill went through him when he felt how hard Kenobi was already. Between moans, Kenobi was making excuses. 

"It was just a job! I didn't have a - " here, a gasp that went straight to Bane's dick, " - choice! I didn't want to hurt you!" Bane found the laces of Kenobi's pants and teased at them. It was shocking and gratifying when Kenobi bucked up against him, grinding their erections together. 

"At first I hated you. Thought you hated me! Then we saved each other." He interrupted himself with a gasp as Bane licked up the column of his neck. "And you talked to me and told stories and I liked you. But you liked Hardeen - it was a fair assumption you would never extend the same to Obi-Wan Kenobi."

There was something satisfying in usurping Kenobi's expectations.

He kissed the Jedi, biting at his lip and licking at the raised red skin left in his wake. His fingers ran through and pulled at Kenobi's hair. The idiot had stopped trying to talk, and only moaned into their kiss. Kenobi was straining against his bonds, trying to touch. Bane laughed and ran his long finders down over Kenobi's shoulders and tore at tunic and robe, ripping and pushing fabric out of his way until he found the skin of Kenobi's chest.

Hardeen had been covered in tattoos. He had fucked into his own hand imagining touching and kissing and licking those tattoos. Kenobi was all compact strength and acrobatic muscle. Bane kissed and bit over his shoulders and then down, teasing at one pretty pink nipple. If he wasn't already marked, Bane could mark him instead. 

Kenobi moaned Bane's name and it made his dick harden even further in response. 

"Dammit, Bane, untie me!" Kenobi whined. 

"That ain't happenin' an ya know it. Ya wanna come? Beg."

The sound - half-moan, half-wordless protest - that came from Kenobi was better than Bane had imagined. Kenobi's voice was wrecked and gravelly with desire.  
Bane moved his lips back up to Kenobi's ear and licked the shell (human ears were, he hated to admit, one of his fixations) before whispering, "Say it, Kenobi. Beg me. Tell me how much ya want this. Tell me whatcha gonna do ta make up for throwing me in prison. Put dat pretty mouth ta good use."

A shudder wracked Kenobi's body and Bane sucked gently on his earlobe, waiting for an acceptable reply. He was hard, flushed down to the nipples that Bane was twisting and teasing at, and moaning wantonly. He wasn't far from coming undone, and Bane was confident he would get what he wanted. 

"Force, Bane, please! I want you - please!" He bucked against Bane, their hot erections brushing tantalizingly.

"Not good enough. Whatcha gonna do to make everythin' up ta me?"

"I don't kn- Oh!" He interrupted himself when Bane caught his cock and squeezed. "Anything! Bane, I'll do anything! I'm fucking sorry! Tell me what to do!"

Bane chuckled low in his throat and began tugging at Kenobi's breeches. "Keep moanin' for one." He bit and sucked at the spot just below Kenobi's ear. He was twisting and letting out breathy little moans as Bane freed both their cocks. Blue and pink, both leaking precum, pressed against one another and even Bane couldn't help but moan now.

He caught their dicks in one long-fingered hand and set a harsh pace, to which Kenobi let out a long, burning moan.

"Yes, Bane, yes! More!"

The other hand slipped around behind Kenobi and beneath his pants. His fingers wandered over the warm, smooth skin of Kenobi's ass and slipped between the cheeks. Oh, they didn't have the necessary equipment to do this right, but there was a promise in Bane's red eyes and the twist of his mouth. When he found the tight ring of muscle and teased at it, Kenobi came in sloppy spurts and Bane rubbed them through it. He fucked his hand like it was Kenobi's ass and came not long after.  
He let himself slump against Kenobi, breathing slowing, but his fingers still explored Kenobi's skin. Beneath him, Obi-Wan was calming as well, but not near as pliant as Bane would have hoped. He certainty wasn't protesting the way Bane's fingers wandered, though. 

"This," Obi-Wan murmured, "was not how I expected this meeting to go."

"Ain't dat da truth. What's yer next move, Kenobi?"

Bane almost dreaded the answer. 

"To be quite honest, I don't have one, being as I'm still tied to this chair. Perhaps you've noticed?"

He couldn't help but laugh. Damn it all if it hadn't been that cutting sense of humor that had made him stop hating Hardeen in the first place. 

"Yes, yes, very amusing for you, I'm sure. May I ask what exactly you were going to do if it had been someone besides me on this ship?"

"Steal the platinum an' ransom yer ass back ta da Republic."

Kenobi laughed softly. "Well, that makes sense. Of course that was the plan. I don't suppose you would consider not stealing the platinum? It is rather important it get to Jabba." Bane sat up and glared at Kenobi. 

"Not on yer life."

"No, I figured not. Well. Oh, carry on, then."

"Da hell are you plannin' Kenobi?"

"You asked what I would do to repay you. May we count 20 million credits toward eliminating my debt?"

Bane laughed, outright and honest. "Fuck, Kenobi. Why the fuck not? Goddamn. Ya gonna join me, then? Cash like dis'll get ya started with a new life real smooth."

"Hardly. I am a Jedi, you know. To say nothing of the war. No, I'll save my bounty hunting days for later in life."

"Maybe a good fuck'll change yer mind."

"I can't guarantee it, but I'm willing to test the theory."

That was close enough for Cad Bane.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm pretty sure I ship Obi-Wan with everyone at this point? I've been wanting to add to this ship for awhile and it took ages to get this right. 
> 
> So, hope you enjoyed the porn.
> 
> Also, huge thanks to my beta ilovedyoubananakin.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment with suggestions!
> 
> LothCat


End file.
